


Love Me Dead

by 13thDoctor, JHarkness



Series: You Did It For Me [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/pseuds/JHarkness
Summary: When Cable had said he’d stay the night, Wade didn’t expect him to towel them both off and slip back under the sheets, arms open for cuddling.





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarCityRebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/gifts).



> Due to the incredible response to Loved Me Back to Life, we decided to do a little follow-up. Now with 100% more plot!
> 
> This is first and foremost dedicated to everyone who took the time to kudo the fic, and especially everyone who commented; this would not have been written without you. Primarily, though, everyone owes a lot to StarCityRebels, who said: “And you’ve also absolutely got to write a follow up with choking fetish please please please. It would be wrong to tease like that and not deliver.”
> 
> Fair point. Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated. Enjoy!

When Cable had said he’d stay the night, Wade didn’t expect him to towel them both off and slip back under the sheets, arms open for cuddling. He did, though, all five-feet and eleven-inches of him. And the extra few inches that were, sadly, spent from last evening. The metal arm was comforting and cool where it was draped over Wade’s waist.

“I don’t think you can stay here,” Wade whispered. He pressed himself as much as he could against Cable, legs wound tight.

“Mm.” The sound was gruff and sleepy and hummed into the back of Wade’s neck.

 _Boy_ did that make Wade tingly. “Oh yeah, there’s a pretty strict virgins-only policy here, and I just deflowered you, sooooo…” He looked over his shoulder to admire the view.

Cable jostled him sideways but couldn’t roughen up his smile. It was morning, and they’d forgotten to close the curtains, so all the metal glistened like a Disney princess’ dress.

“You’re definitely Belle.”

“What?” He wore that incredulous, exasperated look that Wade adored.

“Nevermind. It’ll come back later.”

Groaning, Cable replied, “You’re lucky you’re good in bed, handsome.”

“Oh, I am.” Wade wiggled away and flipped himself so they faced each other. “I can sleep for days.” Cable cracked another smile, and Wade followed the impulse to kiss the wrinkled corner of his mouth. That meant more smiles, which meant more kisses, and Wade was more than happy to live in that circle of life.

“Wade!” It was Russell’s voice on the other side of that door. The kid banged once or twice, shouted, and then kept knocking. Wade slapped his own forehead. He’d totally forgotten to steal a _Do Not Disturb_ sign from the nearest hotel. Living in a school was a fucking nightmare.

“Remind me to kill him,” Wade said, jabbing his thumb toward the door. He stood, but then collapsed back into the bed to wrap his arms around Cable’s knee. With his face buried in Cable’s thigh, he yelled back, “Five more minutes!”

“I don’t think you can last more than two.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Cable raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He leaned back with his shoulders against the headboard and rested his head on his hands. When he shrugged, his pecs bounced. Wade’s jaw dropped. And since his mouth was already open, he licked a path up Cable’s leg, nosing at the juncture between his hip and thigh, rutting his own cock into the sheets in a desperate attempt to get hard again. “ _Fuuuuck_ ,” he complained, going still. It wasn’t working. He looked up at Cable, whose lips were pressed in an amused smirk, and said, “This would be easier if you were purple.”

“ _Wade_!” Kiwis: not that charming.

“Fine, fine, fine, _fine_ , fine--” Wade exclaimed the rest of his resignationto the carpet as Cable used his foot to shove him off the bed. He kneeled with his hands on his hips. “If you wanted me doggy style,” he reasoned with mock sincerity, “you should have just asked nicely.”

Cable just grunted like the macho man he was written to be, then wrapped his hand around himself. Wade wanted to scream. He actually did, only a little bit, more of a dying balloon animal than a grown man, but loud enough that Russell asked if Cable was strangling him.

“Only in my dreams,” he answered. He marched backwards toward the closet, the thought of skipping this little display unbearable. Wade would rather break his neck to keep it looking that way than miss the way Cable’s back arched.

Looking up through hooded lids, Cable winked. He breathed out Wade’s name. He dragged a nail down the head. Wade gurgled and stood motionless with only one pant leg on, one that fell down to his ankle when he dropped it, anyway. After a few more knocks on the door, he sighed and finished dressing with only minimal lapses in his free gentleman’s club show.

Wade bounded over to the bed to touch Cable’s cheek. “When you come,” he murmured, desperately attempting a straight face, “call me by your name.”

Cable was too close to even bother asking what the hell Wade was talking about and instead just rolled his eyes; his hips stuttered, his shoulders bent forward, and his thighs clenched as he came into his hand. Wade took Cable’s O-face as an opportunity to lean in and kiss him, all tongue and teeth, and smiled when Cable reached up to cup his jaw and pull him in closer. He was half on top of him when Russel damn-near shrieked:

“I’ll burn your door down, Wade!”

“Kids,” Wade murmured with forced fondness. A little louder and directed toward the door, he shouted, “Don’t you just wish you’d let a hot time-traveling man shoot them?” He hopped up and almost flung open the door before thinking he wanted to keep Cable all to himself a little while and thus only opened it halfway.

“Oh, gross, you’ve got cum on your face,” Russell said by way of greeting.

“And good morning to you too, sweetcakes.” He wiped his cheek off with his hand and waved it at Russell. “Want some? Tastes like gluten-free toaster strudel.”

The X-Men must have training for ignoring sex jokes. Russell’s blank face flashed with boredom before he opened his mouth to explain his exceptionally inconvenient and unwanted presence. “Piotr--”

“Who the fucksicles is Piotr?” Wade interrupted.

Russell flicked Wade’s forehead. “Colossus, idiot. He’s making breakfast and says it’s the ‘most important meal of the day.’ Everyone else is already in the dining room.”

“Yeah, ‘cause no one else had mind-blowing, dick-ripping, lightsaber in your ass sex last--”

Russell shut the door on his face. His nose snapped out of place, so he took a deep breath and fixed it. Cable appeared behind him, hugging Wade’s waist and biting underneath his jaw. Wade was melted play-doh in his hands. He went weightless, expecting to be caught, but was dumped onto the floor instead.

“You’re in my way.”

Wade looked up from his spot directly between Cable’s legs. “You’re wearing clothes.” Wade himself wore only sweatpants, a One Direction tank top, a petulant frown, and disappointment.

“Well I’m not going to eat naked.”

Wade hopped back up. “I can think of a few things to eat while naked.”

Cable brushed past Wade and left the room, and didn’t turn around once he was in the hallway. “Are you coming?” He walked away without an answer.

“Clearly not!” Wade shouted. Then he slipped into his new crocs--a present from Weasel after he’d blown his old ones to hell--and followed. Also, he definitely kept his hand in Cable’s back pocket on their way there. Hashtag winning.

Yukio and Colossus were scurrying around the kitchen when Cable and Wade passed. She was still in her pajamas, a dark black and hot pink zebra stripe set that belonged on Project Runway. Colossus in comparison looked pretty drab except for the apron. Wade rubbed his hands together on the way to the dining room as he awaited knowing what design might grace the front of metal master chef’s body.

The table was set for their entire little X-Men/X-Force combo team save for Dopinder, who had been sent home to cool off a little. Wade was super proud of his little killer. Colossus, not so much. Wade barely recalled the ‘bad influence’ speech on the drive back yesterday.

Negasonic was on the far side, eyes glued to her phone, knees pulled up to her chest. She didn’t bother saying hello. Wade and Cable didn’t bother right back.

They sat, Wade taking the head of the table where he was sure James McAvoy usually parked his wheelchair. Cable went to his right. “That’s my good side,” Wade bragged. He winked. Balancing trays of fruit on her arms, Yukio danced through the opening and laid her burden on the table with ease. “Hi, Yukio.”

“Hi, Wade!”

“Sit,” Colossus--in a Robocop apron, kinda boring--entered without losing his path, which was a straight-shot to the middle of the table with about five to ten plates of fluffy golden pancakes. Wade didn’t really care about the steely tone. He was starving, and happily piled bits of everything onto his plate.

“Jesus, do you have any manners?” Cable looked thoroughly exasperated.

“Can’t believe you put your dick in me?” Wade asked, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Cable made a vaguely disgusted noise in the back of his throat and looked around the table. Wade wondered if his advertisement of their night bothered Cable. If it did, he wanted to tell him that no one thought Wade was being serious anyway. If he didn’t… Well, Wade didn’t want to deal with feelings outside of the ones that were hot and heavy.

Once everyone was seated, Cable took some food. Wade pilfered off of his plate. Cable, for all of his grumpiness and whatever the hell else was happening in that brain of his, let that go without stabbing Wade’s hand with his fork, though the thought seemed to cross his mind. His permanent scowl was indication enough that something was wrong.

Wade wanted to fill the awkward silence with literally anything else. The small-talk also needed some tuning out, too. But Colossus spoke up first.

“Your clothes are dirty,” Colossus observed, nodding toward Cable. He went on consuming his third flapjack stack as he continued, “Wade’s will not fit. I bring you something clean.”

Cable muttered what was meant to be a ‘thank you,’ though it was prevented from sounding normal by the food in his mouth. Wade was getting pretty good at interpreting what Cable was saying when his mouth was full. He made a mental note to put that on his resume under ‘special skills’.

Wade pushed his already-empty plate toward Colossus. “Vanessa told me not to fuck you, but I don’t think she knew how good your pancakes were. I’ll blow you for endless access.”

“Please don’t.” But he put four on Wade’s plate anyway. “This _if_ you stop cursing. Children will be here soon.”

Wade gasped. “You mean the studio got more X-Men?” He winked at Colossus and then grabbed his fresh stack of pancakes back, tearing into them with relish. And he shut up for a while. He watched his f-word eat their breakfast and be (mostly) happy and make fun of each other and love each other and...

Wade gulped down some water before he could get choked up. It wasn’t the time. Even Negasonic was smiling, all starry-eyed and romantic with Yukio, and Wade wasn’t about to start weeping into this 1D shirt, it was a Hot Topic exclusive. What he did do, though, was check out for a couple minutes; it was only Colossus talking anyway, so Wade doubted it was anything important or interesting.

He thought of Vanessa, and wondered what she thought of Cable. Of getting fucked by Cable. Of _fucking_ Cable. There was a lot to unpack. _Was he cheating on her?_ It didn’t feel like it. Death was a weird little technicality that he didn’t understand the rules of anymore. _Had Cable really used the last of his time fuel to save him?_ Wade had his doubts that he was Cable’s future wife, but wouldn’t rule out naming his future daughter Hope in a Cher kind of way, so there was that. He was also hesitant to use the L word (Lesbian? Lesbians?), but definitely felt a little tingly--and _not_ just in his nether regions--when Cable touched him. Looked at him. And this was it. They were a little family until Wade inevitably messed something up. But until then--Cable had stayed. Maybe for him. And Wade felt happy in a way he hadn’t thought he’d be again after Vanessa. God, he was so fucked. And in so many more ways than the good way.

No one seemed to catch onto Wade’s internal crisis. Cable was grumpily fielding questions about the future from Russell, Negasonic and Yukio were saying good morning to some of the other kids slowly filtering into the dining room, Colossus was trying to recruit Domino as an X-Person. Wade excused himself from the table without much fuss.

His head hurt. His heart kinda hurt, too. So to repress that for a little longer, he leapt into bed, curled his arms around himself, and drifted off to sleep.

Wade’s Special Forces training didn’t let him sleep through much, but Cable somehow got past him and into the bathroom before he woke up. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, sat up, and stretched. Then, he fondled himself, letting out a victorious gasp when he realized he was hard. Laying back down, Wade settled himself in a comfortable position for Cable’s return. But then Cable called from the bathroom, “I wasn’t planning to shower alone.”

Wade shot out of the bed so fast he got dizzy. He practically ripped off his shirt, and then pulled the waistband of his pants to look down at his dick.  Pointing as if to reprimand it, he said, “Don’t screw this up for us.” Satisfied, he started pushing his pants down when another knock came at the door.

“Get lost!” He yelled.

“Wade,” came a stern Russian accent.

All the wrong guys were growling his name that morning. Wade groaned. He dragged his feet over to the door and opened it with no lack of petulance, bouncing on his heels and shrugging his shoulders as he whined, “You have the _worst_ timing.” Then, in a sing-song voice, he added, “Come back later!”

“I have clothes for Cable.”

“He doesn’t need any!” Wade jutted his hips out as evidence.

Colossus cocked his head, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Wade patted him on the chest. Holding his arms out for the clothes, he smiled in a way that he hoped was mildly threatening. “Now don’t send anyone else down here, because I need to get my fuck on.”

Colossus rolled his eyes. “We have mission.”

“Already? The movie’s over, metal man, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my sexbot from the future for a spin.”

Colossus threw his hands up and turned away. “I don’t even want to know.”

“Damn right you don’t!” Wade yelled after him. He slammed the door and turned around so fast he tripped on his own feet. Wondering how many times he was going to wind up on the floor in two days, he gathered the clothes and pushed himself up. He was barely a foot from the bathroom when Cable opened the door and strutted out. Steam following him, he looked like something out of one of those high-end pornos Wade had to illegally download--his chest was _glistening_ for God’s sake! The only tragedy was the white towel wrapped around his waist, so low and loose it looked like it should slide off with each step. He had to be holding up with his mind. Wade _whined_.

“It’s not like it’s your water bill. We can spend all day in there.”

Cable shook his head. “We have a mission.”

Wade threw the clothes down on the bed and pinched his nose. “Babe, like, I don’t know if you heard, but I just offered to let you fuck me in the shower _all day_. Are you gonna deny me my Make-A-Wish wish?”

“I stayed to make sure this world doesn’t turn into the one I came from. I’m not going to accomplish that by staying in this room.”

“We could try?” Wade suggested. But he didn’t force it. Instead, he flopped down on the edge of the bed, propping himself up on one elbow, Bond girl in repose style, to watch Cable. Cable dropped his towel and went for the clothes pile. _Damn_ Wade could get used to watching him bend over.

The pants were long enough to be tucked into his boots, but the shirt he had been given, while it was wide enough, left Cable’s obliques almost fully exposed. Wade did _not_ complain. “Crop tops are really in this year,” he encouraged, holding his arms out. When Cable was between them, Wade grabbed his hips and pulled him close, sucking a spot on the exposed skin. Cable made an appreciative noise and let Wade continue until there was a mark. Then he stepped back, finished accessorizing--the hipster scarf and fanny pack went everywhere, apparently--and grabbed his gun.

“The Fab Five would be so proud.”

Cable didn’t comment. He lifted Wade by his belt loops and tossed him closer to the headboard. Unloading his weapons from his bags, pouches, and from drawers Wade hadn’t known were in the room, he carefully deposited them all where Wade had been. Handling each weapon with precision, he held it while watching a gold laser projection above it. His mouth was set in a firm line and he only had eyes for those firearms.

Wade did not enjoy those guns hogging his spotlight. “Alright, Terminator, you’re really turning me on right now.”

“You should suit up.”

“In case you forgot, loverboy, my suit currently looks like a grey, Walmart brand, home- repaired sex toy. Or did you miss the part where your little train heist ended with me getting ripped in half?”

Cable rolled his shoulders and dropped his gun. He threw a bag at Wade, who caught it deftly and looked inside. “Colossus fixed it. Guy’s got excellent home-ec skills.”

Wade conceded after a few more minutes of being ignored. The team ( _not_ Russell, regardless of the tantrum he threw when he was barred from it) took the X-Jet. It was every cafeteria ever; no one sat with Wade Wilson.

Colossus briefed them: a religious protest against new mutant protection clauses and a mutant anti-protest on the other side, and the X- _People,_ Wade corrected him, were tasked with keeping the peace.

Spoiler alert! Things escalated way before they arrived.

Rather than wait to touch down, Wade somersaulted right out of the plane and into the fray. A picket fence broke his fall. From his miserable vantage point he watched the rest of the team land safely in the jet, walk out of like badasses, and begin to placate everyone. And try as he might, he could not find the right angle to push himself off of his skewer.

That’s when some dude on the ‘anti-mutie’ side shook an automatic rifle at the sky and all Hell broke loose.

Most of the mutants ran. The bad side, though, they brought out more military-grade shit and went to town on some mutant-run businesses on the street. The police couldn’t hold them.

After a couple minutes of shredding his organs and bleeding all over the white paint, Wade watched Cable appear in his peripheral vision. He put both hands on Wade’s shoulders and ripped him up and out, Wade’s screams his soundtrack. Then he gently lowered him to the ground out of the blood pools and crouched beside him.

“Way to go, Red.”

Wade poked Cable’s chest, right over his heart. “Are we gonna talk about this?” Cable looked down, so Wade flicked his chin upward. “Ha, made you look.”

Frowning, Cable stood and fired into the riot. “There's nothing to say.”

Colossus bellowed at them from across the street. Everyone moved toward him. Wade followed, letting off a few warning shots into the mean people’s skulls. “At least tell me if I’m a longtime lover or a booty call.”

“We are _not_ discussing this right now,” Cable called over shoulder. He pistol-whipped a zealot’s face, sending him flying. It was precise and powerful and completely shut off from Wade. “So get to work and shut up about it.”

To relieve some of his frustration, Wade went to town on the bastards. He sprinted. He found another brick. But he _absolutely_ did not shut up about it.

“Can’t you feel this?” Wade tried to summon up the same feeling’s from yesterday’s fight. He whooped as his target and Cable’s collapsed to their deaths at the same time. “We’re _finishing_ together.”

Cable took a shot that nearly clipped Wade, and Wade decided he’d had enough.

“Hey!” Grabbing onto the back of Cable’s neck, Wade pulled him around until they were facing one another. “Okay,” he began, smoothing his hands over Cable’s crop-top. “Okay, first of all, what the fuck? You--” A woman came running toward them, knife in hand, and Wade took a moment to kick her a few times before getting back to the important stuff. “You think you could talk to me a little bit here?”

“Jesus. Just to be clear, I did say we weren’t discussing this right now. Did you take a bullet to the head?” Cable pretended to check before snorting and turning away. Again. His dramatic cape flip had little business being as sexy as it was, but damn, Wade was turned on by it anyway.

“ _Just to be clear_ ,” Wade mimicked, “I don’t care if the answer is that you’re not DTF anymore!” A lie: Wade was definitely, _maybe_ sure he could end up being in Lesbians with Cable.

Cable went on ignoring him. He took down a few more protesters without killing them, though he clearly wanted to based on the way he gritted his teeth and worked his jaw when they screamed at him. Wade jogged up to him after he took a particularly nasty crowbar across his back. He shot its wielder in the thigh and then bent down next to Cable, who was leaning on one knee, coughing.

Wade softened his voice before he spoke this time. He restrained the jokes and sarcasm, too, and said, “So, I might be an asshole, but if you’re really done with, well, whatever this is, I’ll back off. I’ll just shut up and leave you alone and cherish the memory of your dick forever.” Okay, so _most_ of the jokes.

The corner of Cable’s mouth turned up. Just barely, but it was there--a smile. “You’re fucking infuriating, you know that?”

“Sure do.”

Cable coughed out a laugh and stood. Groaning, he nestled his gun in the crook of his arm and scoffed, shaking his head to hide any laughter, though his lips betrayed him and broke into a smile at the last second. He squinted his eyes at the sun and told Wade, “I _like_ that you’re infuriating. You’re under my skin. My wife was... _is_ like that--”

"Oh."

Cable strapped his gun to his back with that neat trick of his and then pulled out two smaller pistols. “Exactly,” he muttered, and ran off.

Wade was left standing alone, hands on his hips, watching everyone else around him kick ass. Throwing his head back, he sighed. Lots of people were screaming. There were tons of abused-vegetable-bag thumps. Those chaotic sounds were actually soothing, right up until they weren’t.

“Mutie freak!” A neo-Nazi looking motherfucker shot Wade a few times in the stomach, and then once in the knee for kicks. Wade groaned and doubled over, catching blood and bullets in his hands; he managed to stay on his feet, though. When he looked back up, the shooter was only some feet away, a manic grin on his face. Wade smiled back.

“Are you having a nice day?” He asked politely, unsheathing one of his katanas. The man’s smile widened. Some of his teeth were yellow.

“Killing muties? You betcha.”

“That’s nice,” Wade replied, advancing on him. “Cause I’m having a really bad day. And I’m not supposed to kill you guys, but my maybe-boyfriend thinks he’s cheating on his future wife with me, and I’m sort of a cannon of sexual frustration and really confused emotions, so Colossus might just have to let me have this one.”

The man’s head made a nice sound when it separated from his neck.

The mission ended with almost equal casualties on the mutant and bigot sides. Colossus didn’t even berate Wade and Cable for their excessive force when he realized this. They all piled back into the X-Jet somberly, the mission barely feeling like a win. Wade made a few jokes that were ill-received and earned him a lonesome spot in the corner like before. Cable joined him after a while.

Wade looked up from his hands in surprise when Cable touched his elbow. He sat facing Wade on the floor next to Wade’s chair, hesitated a moment, and then leaned his head against Wade’s thigh.

“Hey, you,” Wade whispered, a little confused but not at all upset by the impromptu affection. He had butterflies in his stomach--or whatever, maybe it was just gravity being weird. “You’re kind of cuddly, you know that? You should have told me. I’m into all that kinky shit. Cuddling, spooning; the works.” He followed the impulse to run his fingers through Cable’s hair and was rewarded with a small, warm hum. Wade was also tempted to fill the silence, though something told him he would get more out of Cable if he waited.

That something was correct. “It never stops getting to me,” Cable said after a while. “My parents fought this shit for years and the future is no better.”

“I thought it was my generation’s fault your future went nuts-up.”

Cable turned his head so he could look up at Wade. “Our.”

Wade’s brain was an unsupervised, on-fire bumper car arena. His mouth was dry and his heart was doing little victory laps as he asked, “Our what now?”

“It’s not just my future anymore.”

“Do I get to change my Facebook status from ‘very dead’ to ‘it’s complicated’?” Even though it felt like punching himself in the face fight club style, he yanked his hands back to his own lap. “What about my relationship status?”

“Wade,” Cable began, and there was regret in his tone. Regret and frustration. Affectionate Cable vanished and reappeared as the stereotyped gruff badass in an instant as he pulled away. His shoulders were drawn in as tight as his eyebrows were.

“Well excuse the fuck out of _me_ for being so fucking problematic or whatever the kids call it these days and wanting some goddamn affection after the goddamn girl of my dreams got murdered which _somefuckinghow_ led to the _guy_ of my--”

“Wade!” Cable cut him off loudly, totally. He stood.

Peering past Cable’s compact frame, Wade realized everyone was staring. His throat hurt from using the whiny, hysterical tone he’d probably been using; his brain was a bit fuzzy on the details now that the consequences were bearing down on him, all scowls and scars and standoffishness.

And that was it. When they got back to the X-Mansion, Cable retrieved his utility bag ( _fanny pack_ , sneered Wade from the hallway), clothes, and weapons, and Colossus helped him find a new room. Barely a word was spoken between team members. In Wade’s opinion, the X-Force landing hadn’t even been this disastrous.

Wade threw himself onto his empty bed, suit still on and katanas digging into his ass. As he closed his eyes, a big red neon sign blared YOU BLEW IT. So, taking a cue from Edward Norton, Wade cracked his own skull against the headboard and knocked his lights out.

At some point, Wade stumbled out of bed long enough to piss and to change out of the suit. He slid back into the bed with only a t-shirt and a raging headache. He didn’t have to slam his head around to fall asleep that time.

When Wade regained consciousness, the first thing he heard was something, maybe someone, shuffling around his room. He laid completely still, face pressed into the mattress, and hoped the mansion was more secure than the original three X-movies made it out to be. It would be a bummer to have to fight after a weird breakup-not-breakup. Or maybe not. Wade slowly reached for the knife he had under his pillow and waited for the attack that… never came.

The bed dipped under Cable’s weight. Wade cracked a smile and reached back to touch him, just to make sure he was there, and hummed appreciatively when his hand met skin. Turning so he could run his hand along the metal in Cable’s neck, Wade murmured, “Thank God. I was about to go looking for Colossus’ room.”

“No, you weren’t.” There it was; that smooth, deep voice Wade couldn’t get out of his head.

“No, I wasn’t,” Wade agreed. Cable slid an arm around Wade’s neck and buried his face in his collar. He kissed the skin exposed by Wade’s loose t-shirt, and Wade laughed. “So, you came here to cuddle and all that kinky shit.”

“Something like that.”

Wade liked the way Cable’s voice vibrated in his chest.

Wade pulled Cable’s chin up so he could get a kiss. Cable moved willingly, but Wade could feel him holding back; he broke away and made a time-out motion with his hands. Cable heaved a sigh and started to get out of the bed. Wade grabbed his Winter Soldier arm.

“Just… Hey, stay here a second. Listen.”

Cable eyed Wade warily.

“No--filtering my pain through the prism of humor or whatever the fuck. Just some serious shit.” He groaned and scrubbed his hands violently over his face. His anxiety amplified until he was sure Bedlam had survived; with a deep breath he swallowed it down. “I get that you’re having a rough time of all this. And I’m fine to admit that I’m not in a great place, either. But I’m not using you as some substitute for Vanessa, and, well, I’d rather not be one for your wife, cause I’m sort of actually into you, and not just in the sex way, cause I’m not a mistress or whatever, but in like a tingly in other areas way? And--and I don’t think you’re cheating on your wife with me. I did some thinking--I know,” Wade pitched his voice down, made it a little too gravely, and mimicked Cable, “highly irregular of you Wade, don’t hurt yourself you overgrown vibrator--” he switched back to his own voice and finished, “But you chose to stay here, with me, and keep them safe, and maybe this future leads to you knowing your wife but she’s our best friend and we all find little Hope or whatever, you know, I didn’t think too hard on it but the point is--the point is--”

“Wade.”

“What?” The word was a breath, barely, as Wade’s brain tried to catch up with his mouth.

“I know.”

Every synapse backfired or short-circuited or--fuck it, Wade didn’t know brain science. He shook himself back to attention. “Then. Then why the fuck isn’t your tongue down my throat!”

“I wanted to hear you say it,” Cable explained, which sounded soft and jello-y and unbearably sappy, and then he added, “I wasn’t sure you were capable of expressing sincere emotion.” But he couldn’t hide the tiny smile that came after it. He slid his hand over Wade’s cheek. “That and I think you have a concussion.”

“That’ll go away in a minute, don’t worry about it. I would also be open to being given another one. I’ll set the scene: You, on top of me, fucking me so hard my head splits open from the force of your dick.”

“Jesus.” But he straddled him all the same.

“I’m just saying. Are you-- _ohmygod_ are you already hard?”

Cable shrugged.

“That is… Unreal…” Wade sighed happily. “So, you gonna get in me or what?”

Cable growled--actually growled, lip curling and teeth separating as the sound rumbled out of his lungs and into the air. Wade remembered Weasel telling him that Cable did that, and then he promptly banished any thoughts of Weasel from his mind. “Okay,” Wade considered. “Okay, maybe you’re Beast and I’m Belle. Did you see the live action? I had to have some alone time after human Dan Stevens got all growly with grown-up Hermione.”

“I’m betting most people just ignore you when you talk.”

“You’d be correct.”

Cable pressed his hand over Wade’s mouth lightly. Wade smiled, licked Cable’s palm, and then grabbed his hand, moving it so he could slide two of his fingers into his mouth. When they were slick, he pushed Cable’s fingers down to where their cocks were sliding together, a product of uncoordinated and desperate grinding more than any real objective, and gasped when Cable wrapped his hand around both of them. Cable sputtered out a moan.

With his free hand, Cable held Wade’s shoulders down, forcing him to only watch. Wade threw his arm over his eyes and whimpered. “I can’t even tell you how much I wish I had handcuffs.”

Cable stopped moving his hand. Wade gasped again, this time in mock-pain, and moved his arm. Cable was staring down at him with a smirk pulling at his mouth.

“What?” Wade narrowed his eyes.

“If you’re serious...”

Wade propped himself up on his elbows, little bolts of adrenaline singing his nerves. His cock twitched. “Do _you_ have handcuffs?” His mouth went dry.

“More or less.”

“More more or more less? Cause I...” Wade’s brain went dead as Cable pulled out his stupid fucking hipster scarf, except it wasn’t stupid, it was long and kind of stretchy and could be tied into a few knots and-- “It must be Christmas.” Wade’s eyes lit up. He nodded repeatedly and stretched his arms above his head, wrists together. Then, biting his lip, Wade waited for Cable to tie him up, and when he was done, pulled a couple of times to make sure he was secure. “Oh _fuck_ yes.”

Cable tipped his head. He blinked slowly, and, running his hands up and down Wade’s body, seemed to be forming a plan of action that Wade already knew he was one-hundred percent on board with.

“Literally anything,” Wade panted, “Anything goes, babe.”

They fucked with no real urgency. There was an understanding between them that this wasn’t a short-term thing anymore. Cable took Wade being tied up as an opportunity to explore unhindered. He listened to each sound Wade made, noticed the ways his body responded to different things. He also moved tortuously slow.

Cable was so deep inside Wade that Wade was close to convincing himself he could feel Cable’s cock in his throat. But he was just grinding against Wade’s prostate, making him writhe and burn and moan, making himself shake from the effort of holding back and holding Wade up. Wade wanted to touch him almost more than he wanted to come. He jerked hard against his restraints, grunting, and Cable made a sound that was half a laugh and half a moan.

“Those aren’t coming off until you scream my name.”

“Oh, it’s that easy, huh?” Wade put on what he hoped was his most debauched voice and did his best _When Harry Met Sally_. “Oh, Cable, _oh my God_ , Cable!”

Laughing, Cable finally started moving faster, actually pulling out a little before he thrust back in. Wade snorted his own laugh and grinned. He let his head fall back, exposing his throat, and hummed contentedly when Cable’s teeth found his skin.

Despite all his talk, Wade was close. So close. He could feel the burn in his cock building; his muscles were contracting, pulling Cable in. Cable still had his forehead buried against Wade’s neck. His was alternating between biting and licking various patches of skin, marking Wade, and gasping open-mouthed. He moved both his hands to Wade’s chest, pulled his head up, and kissed Wade. Wade responded hungrily. He kissed back _hard_ , all his pent-up frustration from not being able to wind his fingers in Cable’s hair focused on ravishing his already kiss-crushed lips.

Cable’s hands moved up. The movement was almost negligible compared to the snap of Cable’s hips, but then his hands wrapped around Wade’s throat--gentle and rough,the perfect amount of pressure--and Wade was pretty certain he was going to pass out it felt so good. He decided saying ‘choke me, daddy’ might ruin the mood, though, so he just closed his eyes and let his body do the talking for a little while.

‘A little while’ wasn’t long enough. But it lasted longer than Cable’s; the pressure on Wade’s neck increased, and Wade opened his eyes in time to see a look of complete shock and pleasure roll over him and inside Wade. He froze and struggled for breath, and then went boneless. Almost collapsing on top of Wade, Cable moved his hands from Wade’s neck and settled them on the side of his head to keep himself upright, all the while trying to catch his breath. Wade just smiled. He came when Cable kissed him again, all softness, marveling at the way Cable fit into his body.

Wade wanted Cable to stay inside him forever. He complained when Cable pulled out, and when Cable untied him. “But I didn’t scream your name,” Wade joked.

“We’ve got time for that.” His voice was low, sleepy.

Wade rubbed his wrists. He wiggled down in the bed until he could be properly little-spooned and glanced at the clock. 3 AM. There would probably be someone banging on the door in four hours. Wade drifted off to sleep thinking of forming a new X-Force where no mission happened before noon while Cable snored gently beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would ever like to chat, or just learn more about us, you can find us at daughtersofthanos.tumblr.com!


End file.
